Don't I Know You?
by xxHipstaPlease
Summary: Delilah Meets An Awesome Band Named Allstar Weekend. Will Rachel Approve? And Will The Rest Of The Glee Members Find A Way To Brake Them Up? And Will Shane Make Fun Of Them..?  Of Course!
1. KCA Awards!

The Music Started And I Began,

'_**Skys Are Crying,  
>I Am Watching,<br>Catching Tear Drops In My Hands..  
>Only Silence As Its Ending, Like We Never Had A Chance..<br>Do You Have To Make Me Feel Like There Is Nothing Left Of Me?  
>You Can Take Everything I Have.<br>You Can Break Everything I Am.  
>Like Im Made Of Glass, Like Im Made Of Paper..<br>Go On And Try To Tear Me Down!  
>I Will Be Rising From The Ground…'<strong>_

The Song Started To Pick up As I Saw Some People Crying & Clapping.

'_**Like A Skyscraper…Like A Skyscraper!  
>As The Smoke Clears,'<strong>_

The Beat Of The Drums Rang Threw The Area As I Continued,  
><em><strong><br>'I Awaken, And I Untangle You From Me…  
>Would It Make You, Feel Better To Watch Me While I Bleed?<br>All My Windows, Still Are Broken..  
>But, Im Standing On My Feet!'<strong>_

_****_People Started Joining Me As They Started Getting The Words Down Right. 

'_**You Can Take Everything I Have. You Can Take Everything I Am,  
>Like Im Made Of Glass..<br>Like Im Made Of Paper..  
>Go On &amp; Try To Tear Me Down!<br>I Will Be Rising From The Ground..'**_

Everyone Joined In At This Point…

'_**Like A Skyscraper, Like A Skyscraper!  
>Go Run, Run, Run,<br>Im Gonna Stay Right Here!  
>Watch You Disappear (Yeah),<br>Go Run, Run, Run,  
>(Yeah) It's a Long Way Down!<br>But, Im Closer To The Clouds Up Here.  
><strong>_The Music Slowed Down And Got Light So, You Could Only Hear The Faint Sound Of Insturments Over My Voice. Everyone Stopped Singing To Let Me Finish..

'_**You Can Take Everything I Have..  
>You Can Break Everything I Am..<br>Like Im Made Of Glass…  
>Like Im Made Of Paper..'<strong>_

It Was Quite For A Very Short Moment Before I Went Very Loudly,

'_**Go On And Try To Tear Me Down!  
>I Will Be Rising From The Ground!<br>Like A Skyscraper, Like A Skyscraper!  
>Like A Skyscraper..'<strong>_

The Music Stopped And I Got A Standing Ovation. Then Ryan Secreest Came On Stage To Say, "And That, Ladies&Gentelmen, Would Be Delilah__Rene' Dawson! The Young Eighteen Year Old Girl Who One Are "You've Got What It Takes To Sing At The KCA?" YouTube Contest! Give It Up For Delilah! " Everyone Stood Up And Clapped. I Even Saw Some People Cry. I Walked Off Stage As I Saw The Next Performance, Allstar Weekend Come Up. I Gave Them A Good Luck While They Congratulated Me. "Stay Here, Okay?" Said One Of The Guys, He Had Curly Short Hair, Was Tall And In My Opinion, Pretty Hot. Well, They All Were Hot.. I Gave Him A Look Like, Huh? But I Obeyed, Noting Myself That I Shall Tell Him Im Not A Dog! After They Song A Song Called, _Come Down With Love_, The Guy Came Back. "Hey I'm Cameron." He Said With A Smile That Could Make Any Girl M.E.L.T! I On The Other Hand, Am Stronger Than That. "Hello.. Im Lila. He Scanned Me Up And Down. I Have Bleach Blonde Hair, Going Down To My Hips, With Blue Wash Out Streaks In It. Im A Pretty Busty Teenager. I Was Wearing A Really White And Just Simple Dress With Some Black Flats. It Showed Off A Little To Much In The Leg Area For My Liking, But, My Manager Said It Would ring In The Fans. (Perverts.) It Stoppen I Mid Thigh. I Really Hoped He Wasn't THINKING Anything… Eww. He Was Wearing A Orange And White Plaid Shirt. With Jeans. Of Course Sagging. He looked at me confused. "are you emo? I mean- your hair?" My hair? My expression was kinda like, -_- "Uhm.. NO!" "Ohhh. My bad. Look my bands calling me. Here, put your number in my cell…" I did. "isn't it kinda weird to give out you # to random people.?" I asked. "no.. your not random." He rejected. "Purple Dancing Hippos! Seeee I Am. (:" I said. "haha. Your cute. See ya around?" he asked. "hmm…Maybe." I teased then walked off. My best friend, Rachel, was waiting for me in the 4th row. "Young missy! Why'd you take so long?" she said with a mischievous look on her face. "anyways.. you sounded GREAT! You Sound Exactly Like Hayley Williams From Paramore. " she exclaimed. "That's great but, I was kinda going for Demi…" I sad disappointed. Just then my mood changed because got a text from an unknown numer. It read, _'Hey, u sung Beautiful 2nite.(: ' _I replied, '_aha. U did 2. Not beautiful..i meant awesome. Lol.' _I Set Camerons number in my phone.  
>'<em>wanna meet at the PX 2morrow?'<br>'sure. Wht time.'  
>'eh, around 2?'<br>'sounds good 2 me'  
><em>Then The Awards Ended. _**  
><strong>_Rachels Mom Drove us home. The dropped me off at my house. "Thank You Mrs. Berry! I'll see you at taco bell Rach in the morning? " I asked. "sure thing, babydoll! (: '' _****_


	2. PXClothes?

When I Finally Woke Up It Was 11. I Mentally Cursed Myself. I Stretched & Went To Take A Shower. It Takes 30 Min For Me To Wash My Hair. I Got Out And Blew Dry My Hair To Make It Go Faster. I Had Just Realized That My Blue Wash Out Dye Had Well…Washed Out. I Slapped Myself. I Had Never Been Seen With Out SOME Type Of Dye In My Hair. It Was Kinda Like My Trademark Or Signature. That And Bows. I Decided With The Color Purple. I Then Flat Ironed My , It Was As Flat As A Bord,I Picked Out My Outfit. I Wanted To Go With Casual. So, I Went With A Pink Tank Top With A Jean Jacket Along With A White Skirt. The Skirt rushed Along My Knee. I Paried The Outfit With A Cute Pair Of CowBoy Boots. I Decided To Top The Look Off With A Pink Bow. I Wanted To Go With The 'Country" Look. And, Personally, I Think I Pulled It Off.  
>I Kissed My Mom Goodbye As I Got A Two Texts At The Same Time.<br>_Two Unread Messages.  
>First Unread Message. From <span>_**RachRach! (:  
><strong>_**What In The World, Lila! Im Hear At Taco Bell And, Well, YOUR. NOT. Where The Unicorn Are You? D:  
><strong>_Reply To Message:  
><span>_**Eep! I Totes For Got! Can We Take A Raincheck? Pwetty Pwease? :3 -Lila 3**_

_Second Unread Message. From: Cam!(:  
><span>__**Just left my house. Ur still comin right? (:  
><strong>_Reply To Message:  
><span>_**Of Course! Wouldn't Miss It For The World! Aha. Leavin Right Now.  
><strong>_

I Put Up My Phone And Got My Keys From The Garage. I Then Got Into My Porsche Turbo 9/11 . I Sure Hope He Doesn't Think Im A Snob.. After My Dad Died, My Mom Got Depressed And Went On A Shopping Spree To Help. Yeah, It Didn't. As I Pulled Up to The PX, I Saw Him Get Out Of A Lamborghini. _  
>He Better Not Say Anything About My Car. <em> I Thought To Myself.  
>I Snuk Up Behind Him And Yelled "BOOOOO!" … "Ahh.. You Got me?" He Said In An Sarcastic Voice. "Awwww. I Thought I Scared You!"<br>''Aha. Not Quite (;"  
>'Lets Go." I Said While Taking His Hand.<br>We Walked Into And The First Thing Me Saw Was A Stage. The Man Was Asking Everyone If They Knew The Song That Was Playing. It Was An Obvious One. I Took The Mike With A Sly Smile Playing On My Lips. Thainking To My Self, _This Outta Be Fun. _Suddenly, Cameron Was Beside Me. I Guess He Was Gonna Sing Too.  
>The Music Started And He Was First.<p>

_Lila: All Around Me Are Familiar Faces..  
>Cameron: Worn Out Places, Worn Out Faces..<br>Lila: Bright And Early For There Daily Races.  
>Cameron: Going Nowhere, Going Nowhere..<br>Lila: The Tears Are Filling Up There Glasses.  
>Cameron: No Expresion, No Expresion.<br>Lila: Hide My Head, I Wanna Drown My Sorrow. No, Tomorrow. No Tomorrow.  
>Cameron: And I Find It Kinda Funny. I Find It Kinda Sad<br>Lila: The Dreams In Which Im Dying Are The Best I Ever Had.  
>Cameron: I Find It Hard To Tell You,<br>Lila: I Find It Hard To Take.  
>Cameron: When People Run In Circles, It's a Very..<br>Together: Mad World. Mad World.  
>Lila: Children Waiting For The Day They Feel Good..<br>Cameron: Happy Birthday, Happybirthday!  
>Lila: Made To Fell The Way That Ever Child Should..<br>Cameron: Sit And Listen Sit And Listen..  
>Lila: Went To School I Was Very Nervus.<br>Cameron: No One New Me, No One New Me..  
>Lila: Hello, Teacher, Tell Me Whats My Lesson?<br>Cameron: Look Right Threw Me Look Like Threw Me.  
>Cameron: And I Find It Kinda Funny. I Find It Kinda Sad<br>Lila: The Dreams In Which Im Dying Are The Best I Ever Had.  
>Cameron: I Find It Hard To Tell You,<br>Lila: I Find It Hard To Take….._** 

"Well! That Was Fun! (:" We Both Said As We Walked Off The Stage.  
>Cmaeron Then Was Pointing Twoard Something. I Walked Over… "Lingerie? Cam? When Would You Ever Get To See Me In It? " I Said, teasing. "Hmm…Right Now!" He Yelled As He Shoved Me Into A Dressing Room. And Handed Me A Thoused Items. OhMyWord.<p>

**A/N: Hello, (: The Song Was Mad World. I Used Adam lamberts Version. Uhm…Yesh. So.. R&R? Idk What The Hell That Means.. Something & Review? (; Read&Review Please. 33**__


	3. Chapter Lady Gaga!

I Grabbed the first thing that was on top. A lacy top, if you could even call it a top, and a thin piece of underwear. _OhHellToTheNah! _ I decided to pick out something not as much.. skampiesh. I walked out in something very similar to what Lady Gaga wore in her video, _Bad Romance. _It looked exactly as the outfit she wore when she was showing herself to all the men in the video. It was all but jewels covering my top , _Thank God It Didn't Show Anything TOO Bad, _I thought thanking god I didn't cut my hair. It laid over the top perfectly. My bottoms wear very white and were very shiny. They were more like boy shorts. And my heels were pretty high. I looked at the tag on the outfit and it read, _Diamond Crown Outfit. Lady Gaga. _. Ha! That explained it.  
>I walked out slightly embarrassed. As he was about to respond, Ironically, Bad Romance came on. He gave me a look of, <em>Shall We Dance? (; . <em> I went to the middle of the dressing room floor.  
>he followed.<p>

He got down on the floor and I was standing over him..  
><em>Rah, Rah, Ahahaha, Roma, Rommamama, Gaga, Oohlala, Want your bad Romance..<br>_He got down on one knee and I walked around him in my skankey little outfit.  
><em>I Want Your Ugly, I Want Your Disease.. I Want Your Everything As Long As Its Free. I Want Your Love.. Love, Love, Love. I Want Your Love..<br>_I picked him up by the shirt and got close to his face.  
><em>I Want Your Drama The Touch Of Your Hand, I Want Your Leather studded Kiss In The Sand, I Want Your Love.<br>_I Then Licked his face. He chuckled lightly.  
>We heard from somewhere in the crowd someone saying, "Delilah Rene' Dawson."<br>I Looked over and saw my ex. Alejandro. "A—Alejandro.. What Are you doing Here…?"  
>" to do this." He said with a smirk. He pushed Cameron out of the way and grabbed my hand and kissed it. I pushed him and started singing…<br>_I Know That We Are Young, And I Know That You Still Love Me.. But, I Can't Be With You Like This Anymore…Alejandro..  
><em>Alejandro Interrupted Me And Started Singing To Cameron.  
><em>Shes Got Both Hands.. In Her Pocket. And She Wont Look At You, Wont Look At You!<br>She Hides True Love, En Su Bolsillo. Shes Gotta Halo Around Her Finger, Around You!  
><em>I Turned To Cameron And Sung,  
><em>You Know That I Love You Boy, Hot Like Mexico Rejoice, At This Point, I Got Nothing To Lose..<br>Don't Call My Name, Don't Call My Nmae, Alejandro.  
>Im Not Your Babe, Im Not Your Babe. Fernado..<br>_He Pulled Me Close To Him And I Continued,  
><em>Don't Wanna Kiss, Don't Wanna Touch, Just Smoke A Ciggarete And Hush<br>Don't Call My Name, Alejandro..  
>Alejandro, Alejandro<br>Ale-Ale-Jandro  
>Ale-ale-jandro<br>_I Pushed Away As Cam Pushed Alejandro Away.  
><em>Stop! Please.<br>Just Let Me Go, Alejandro!  
>Just Let Me Go..<br>_Cameron Started Singing To Alejandro..  
>She's Not Broken, Shes Just A Baby.*<br>Alejandro Then Started To Cameron,  
><em>But, Her Boyfriends Like A Dad, Just Like A Dad!<br>_Cameron Began,  
><em>And All Those Flames That Burned Before Him.<br>Now, Hes Gonna Find A Fight, Fool The Bad!  
><em>I Came Between Them And Sung,  
><em>You Know That I Love You Boy Hot Like Mexico, Rejoice<br>At This Point I Got Nothin' To Lose.  
>DON'T CALL MY NAME Alejandro!<em>  
>I Jabbed My Finger At Alejandro And Said,<br>_im NOT Your Babe. Im Not Your Babe.  
>Don't Want Your Kiss, Don't Want Your Touch,<br>Don't Wanna Kiss, Don't Wanna Touch, Just Smoke A Ciggarete And Hush  
>Don't Call My Name, Alejandro..<br>Alejandro, Alejandro  
>Ale-Ale-Jandro<br>Ale-ale-jandro  
><em>Cameron Said To Alejandro,  
><em>Don't Bother Me, Don't Bother Me, Alejandro.<br>_

"Take A Hint, Alejandro.. LEAVE!"  
>He followed my orders.<br>I went into the dressing room to change I came out and found Cameron sitting there in deep thought.  
>"Hey I think we should go somewhere else(: " he said with a large smile.<p>

**A/N: * Wasn't supposed to be a insult xD. Mkay, So, 19 People have read this story. WTFluff. None Of Y'all Hav Commented… -_- Smh&Soy. **_  
><em>


	4. Twilight?

Right Then I Heard My Cell Go Off. "Hold that thought " I said. I opened up my cell to Rachels #.  
>"Ugh. What is it Rach?"<br>"Oh, am I bothering something?"  
>"uhm..No."<br>"Good! Well, in that case, Were having a MAJOR Problem!"  
>"What is it!"<br>"Santana, Brittany, Kurt, Marrisa, Lindsey, And all the other people who I hate wanna…DO..THEME."  
>''Oh crap."<br>"Uhhh YEA THINK!"  
>"so—"<br>"Just, Get your tiny little emo but down here at school!"  
>"But, Rach Im On A Da-"<br>"Uh..She hung up on me!" I said in astonishment, "it happens" he said with a smirk.  
>"We gotta go to my school…" I Said. "Mkay! Leggo!" He said while grabbing my hand while going out the door.<p>

We walked in to the door with no one noticing because they were to caught up in what was going on. Seems like me and Cameron had just walked onto a Vampire Fest All the girls seem to be sinning Anya Marina's "Satallite Heart"… 


End file.
